yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Armityle the Chaos Phantom
アーミタイル | romaji_name = Konton Genma Āmitairu | trans_name = Chaos Phantom Demon Armityle | image = ArmityletheChaosPhantom-DUSA-EN-UR-1E.png | attribute = DARK | type = Fiend | type2 = Fusion | type3 = Effect | atk = 0 | def = 0 | level = 12 | effect_types = Summoning condition, Continuous, Continuous | passcode = 43378048 | fm = Uria, Lord of Searing Flames | fm2 = Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder | fm3 = Raviel, Lord of Phantasms | materials = "Uria, Lord of Searing Flames" + "Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder" + "Raviel, Lord of Phantasms" | lore = "Uria, Lord of Searing Flames" + "Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder" + "Raviel, Lord of Phantasms" Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by banishing the above cards you control. (You do not use "Polymerization".) Cannot be destroyed by battle. This card gains 10,000 ATK during your turn only. | fr_lore = "Uria, Seigneur des Flammes Aveuglantes" + "Hamon, Seigneur du Tonnerre Fracassant" + "Raviel, Empereur des Phantasmes" Doit d'abord être Invoquée Spécialement (depuis votre Extra Deck) en bannissant les cartes ci-dessus que vous contrôlez. (N'utilisez pas "Polymérisation".) Non destructible au combat. Cette carte gagne 10 000 ATK durant votre tour uniquement. | de_lore = „Uria, Herr der reißenden Flammen“ + „Hamon, Herr des tosenden Donners“ + „Raviel, Herr der Phantome“ Muss erst als Spezialbeschwörung (von deinem Extra Deck) beschworen werden, indem du die oben aufgeführten Karten verbannst, die du kontrollierst. („Polymerisation“ wird nicht verwendet.) Kann nicht durch Kampf zerstört werden. Diese Karte erhält nur während deines Spielzugs 10.000 ATK. | it_lore = "Uria, Signore delle Fiamme Ardenti" + "Hamon, Signore del Tuono Fragoroso" + "Raviel, il Signore dei Fantasmi" Deve prima essere Evocato Specialmente (dal tuo Extra Deck) bandendo le carte sopra indicate che controlli. (Non utilizzi "Polimerizzazione".) Non può essere distrutto in battaglia. Questa carta guadagna 10.000 ATK solamente durante il tuo turno. | pt_lore = "Uria, o Senhor das Chamas Cortantes" + "Hamon, o Senhor do Trovão Impactante" + "Raviel, o Senhor dos Fantasmas" Primeiro deve ser Invocado por Invocação-Especial (do seu Deck Adicional) ao banir os cards acima que você controla. (Você não usa "Polimerização".) Não pode ser destruído em batalha. Este card ganha 10.000 ATK apenas durante o seu turno. | es_lore = "Uria, Señor de las Llamas Abrasadoras" + "Hamon, Señor del Trueno Golpeador" + "Raviel, Señor de Fantasmas" Debe ser primero Invocado de Modo Especial (desde tu Deck Extra) desterrando las cartas mencionadas arriba que controles. (No usas "Polimerización"). No puede ser destruido en batalla. Esta carta gana 10.000 ATK sólo durante tu turno. | zh_lore = 「神炎皇 烏利亞」＋「降雷皇 哈蒙」＋「幻魔皇 拉畢魯」 僅能將自己場上存在的上述卡片從遊戲除外，才可以從融合牌組特殊召喚（不需用魔法卡「融合」）。此卡不會因戰鬥而破壞。此卡表側表示存在於場上時，此卡的攻擊力只在自己回合提升10000點。　 | ja_lore = 「神炎皇ウリア」＋「降雷皇ハモン」＋「幻魔皇ラビエル」 自分フィールドの上記カードを除外した場合のみ、ＥＸデッキから特殊召喚できる（「融合」は必要としない）。①：このカードの攻撃力は自分ターンの間１００００アップする。②：このカードは戦闘では破壊されない。 | ko_lore = "신염황제 우리아" + "번개황제 하몬" + "환마황제 라비엘" 자신 필드 위에 존재하는 상기의 카드를 게임에서 제외했을 경우에만, 융합 덱에서 특수 소환이 가능. ("융합" 마법 카드는 필요로 하지 않는다) 이 카드는 전투에 의해서는 파괴되지 않는다. 이 카드가 필드 위에 앞면 표시로 존재하는 한, 이 카드의 공격력은 자신 턴에만 10000 포인트 올린다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | archseries = * Chaos Phantom * Sacred Beast | stat_change = This card gains ATK | summoning = * 3 Fusion Materials * Requires only specific Effect Monsters as Fusion Materials * Semi-Nomi * Contact Fusion * Special Summons itself from your Extra Deck * Cannot be Fusion Summoned | attack = Cannot be destroyed by battle | banished = Banishes Fusion Materials for Contact Fusion | database_id = 7342 }}